3 years later
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: what happens when Annabeth disappears for 3 years and then comes back unexpectently and might want to get back together with Percy? What happens when she finds oput that he already has a girlfriend and she is HORIBLLE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson sat on the couch with his girlfriend Drew. They were both nineteen and had been dating for two months. She was way more into the relationship then he was though. But he had a good reason for that.

Annabeth Chase.

She was Percy's best friend, and first love. They never dated, but he was in love with her. And the summer of their last year in elementary (6th grade) they bonded. It seemed that whole summer was about love. Everything was going so great, Percy went on a weeklong vacation with his mom, and when he came back, she was gone.

Percy had gone over to the Chase household to ask where she was, but they wouldn't tell him. They told him that she wanted to leave, and they had gotten specific instructions to tell no one where she was.

He was heartbroken. And on some days he'd find himself thinking about her. He missed her like crazy, and hoped that one day she'd come back, that way he'd at least know how she was.

"Percy, we should go over to Nico and Thalia's!" Drew exclaimed as she got up and put her shoes on, never giving him time to even say yes or no. He really didn't want to go anywhere. But, did he ever really have a choice with Drew?

Drew Swan was a Beach Blonde, with deep blue eyes, an awful personality, and was the daughter of Aphrodite. No one understood why Percy was with her.

He got his shoes on as Drew dragged him out the door.

Thalia walked around the grocery store, looking for things to make for dinner. She was clicking her pin, and thinking really hard, until she heard a familiar voice speaking. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Okay. Yes. I got it. Yes. How is she? Sleeping? Great I'll be home in just a few minutes. I'm still picking up your groceries. I'm glad to be back." The voice said.

The Goth walked to the next aisle over, and saw a tall blonde woman looking at vegetables. "Annabeth?" She questioned.

The tall woman turned. "Thalia Grace?" She asked with a smile. Thalia nodded and ran up to her, anger rising inside her.

"How dare you show your face back here again?" The goth spit out. Annabeth gave her a confused look.

"What the?" She said angrily.

"You broke Percy's heart, and now you're back again. I swear, if you even try to talk to him, I will make you have nightmares." Thalia threatened.

"I thought you were my best friend and I had to leave. I didn't mean to break his heart. I was doing what was best for me….. _Us_." Annabeth whispered remembering they were in a grocery store.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Goth questioned.

"It means that I was doing something for myself." She answered.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "And just not caring about anyone else? He loved you. And still does." She shook her head in disgust.

The blonde girl's eyes were brimming with tears. "You don't understand. I was fifteen and scared." She shot back.

The Goth stared her down, until she saw a truth in the girl's eyes. She had honestly been scared. "Why were you scared?" Thalia asked gently.

"I was sixteen and pregnant. You would've been scared to." She answered.

Thalia looked stunned. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" She suggested.

Annabeth looked like she was thinking, then nodded. "Sure, meet me at the old coffee shop in an hour." She agreed.

Exactly an hour later Thalia met her at the old coffee shop. She smiled when she saw Annabeth sitting at booth, next to a little girl.

"Hey." Thalia greeted.

"Hello." She Answered back, and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Care to tell me now?" The Goth asked.

"What do you want to know?" Annabeth questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, first off all, is that your daughter?" Thalia asked pointing to the little girl who was sitting next to Annabeth. The young girl had big sea green eyes (that actually look like your looking into the ocean when you look into them.), with blonde hair.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, this is Dannie." She told her, introducing the little girl who looked half asleep.

The tall blonde, rubbed the little girl's back. "Full name?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth breathed in and looked at the little girl.

"Dannielle Christine Jackson." Annabeth stated.

The goth nodded. "So she's Percy's?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth nodded.

"Who's Percy?" Dannie asked in a sleepy voice. The adults shared a glance.

"An old friend." She explained. Dannie nodded then asked if she could go get something out of one of the machines. Annabeth nodded and handed her the money.

"Now that she's gone, tell me when this happened." Thalia wondered.

"Well, it was the summer and things just felt right...But the night it happened there was just something different..."

Rachel explained a little bit of the story, and then told Thalia she needed to leave, saying that she had things to do. The girls exchanged numbers and the goth told her to make sure she called.

The blonde agreed, and then walked out thinking about that night.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy looked at the TV and smiled when he saw a "Wicked" commercial come on. It was playing at the local theater, and he figured he'd take Annabeth at some point, since she loved shows like that. And Percy loved her. Or at least, he thought he did._

_The doorbell rang and Percy answered it, smiling when he saw Annabeth standing there. "Hey, come in." He greeted, ushering her inside._

_Her smile was so large and happy that he suddenly got worried. "Okay, what's going on...?" He wondered. She laughed her amazing laugh, and brought him over to the couch._

"_I brought over Romeo and Juliet! You're going to love it...well, if you want to watch it anyways." She explained. _(I know that Annabeth and Percy probably hate those kinds of movies but I thought "why not?")

_He nodded, took the DVD from her and played it. "Let's watch." He said as he took a seat next to her._

_The play started, and Percy noticed the way Annabeth looked at the main character. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. "What do you think of that Romeo guy? You're looking at him funny." Percy stated._

_Annabeth giggled. "I think I'm jealous of Juliet, that's all." She told him._

_He nodded. Still not completely getting it. "Why would you be jealous of Juliet?" he asked after a couple of seconds of thinking. Then, Percy wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. They'd been out of school for a month. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go into a whole discussion about something school related. Which he was sure this discussion would lead to._

"_Look at the way Romeo looks at her. He loves her so much. More than life itself. And I want that. I want someone who would look at me like that. And feel like that about me. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid." _(they are in Percy's cabin.)

_He shook his head. "That's not stupid at all. I'm not usually one for mushy talk, but Annie, I'd die for you. Honestly. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I would literally die for you. If you were to get stabbed I would jump in front of you." The sincerity in his face and voice made Annabeth's heart melt._

"_What?" She asked in shock. _

"_I would die for you. Literally." He said it slower, and this time she looked in his eyes. And that's when she saw it. She saw the way Romeo looked at Juliet, only ten times more real because Percy wasn't acting. _

_She leaned forward and kissed him. "We said we wanted this summer to be full of experiences, I think I want you to have one of my first experiences if you know what I mean." The words that should have come out playful came out in a loving way._

"_I want you to be my first experience that way to." The look in his eyes lit Annabeth's soul on fire. She knew right then and there, she wanted him. _And not just now, but for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia ran through the door at her house that she shared with Nico, screaming for him. He ran out of the kitchen very alarm. "Are you hurt baby?" He yelled, seeing the panicked look on her face.

"ANNABETH IS BACK!" She exclaimed. His face fell in shock.

"Babe shhhhh." He tried to quiet her.

"She's back. And she has a baby now. A three year old baby! Nico it's-" She shouted again, but was cut off by him kissing her and sitting her down on the couch.

"Honey shut up. Percy is in the kitchen with Drew." He whispered gently. A smile forming on her face. Then she realized what she'd just yelled and her smile faded.

Both Percy and Drew came bounding out of the kitchen. "Did you just say that Annabeth was back?" The tall and very muscular man questioned. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah. And Percy, she has a little surprise for you." The goth smiled sadly.

"Give me her number." He demanded. Thalia nodded and showed him the number that she had. He copied it down in his phone and sighed.

"Um who is this Annabeth?" Drew asked rudely.

"An old friend of mine." Percy explained. Drew rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She sounds stupid." Drew laughed. Nico had to restrain both him and Thalia before they attacked drew because she called one of their best friends stupid. But they had very mad faces on. Drew was oblivious to it though.

The tall man rolled his eyes and walked out onto the porch.

He clicked send on the number and called her. "Hello? _Mommy...Mommy! _Hang on Dannie!" She answered; he heard the noises in the background.

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"Yes...who is this?" She said slowly. "_Mommy pwease!_" The child in the background asked sweetly.

"Percy." He answered.

There was a short silence. "Oh hi Percy." She said sounding surprised.

"I heard you were back." He explained.

"Yeah. I'm living in an apart- Dannie! Honey stop that! You're going to hurt yourself! I'm sorry can you hang on a second?" She asked.

"Yeah." With that she laid the phone down. Her heard murmurs then the sound of a child laughing.

"Alright I'm back." Annabeth informed him.

"Who's Dannie?" He questioned.

She gulped. "Let's not talk about this over the phone. How about you come over and we can discuss it okay?" She suggested.

He agreed, and she gave him the address. Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of her apartment door. He raised his hand up to knock, but couldn't do it. He hadn't seen her in three years. How was he supposed to face someone after three years?

Finally he knocked. He heard someone walking towards the door, and then it opened. He was flooded with so many different emotions, that he couldn't bare it. He felt tears fill his eyes, and he pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, then his mouth found its way to her's.

"Hey." He said breathlessly as he held her close to him.

"Hello. Please come inside." She ushered him in and they both took a seat.

"I heard a kid when we were on the phone. Where is he?" He asked fumbling with his words.

Annabeth looked towards a door. "It's a she and in her room sleeping. Percy that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She sighed.

He shook his head and held up a finger. "but you said her name was Dannie…. How old is she?" He said, remembering that they had slept together.

"Percy..." The blonde girl started.

"Is she the reason you left?" He wondered aloud.

"I am so sorry." She let out a soft cry.

Percy looked so surprised. "So she's mine...Annie, why did you leave? I would've helped. I would've done anything for you. I loved you." He stated.

She shook her head. "There is no loved Percy. It's not a word. You either love me or don't. Besides, I was fifteen and scared. I was worried that everything about that night was fake. But I thought about you every day while I was gone. She looks so much like you. And I'm sorry but, I was so terrified. And I just couldn't take your childhood away from you." She sobbed quietly.

"Your right. Loved isn't a word. I still love you. But I've moved on. I had to. But Annabeth, I want to be in her life. I want to be her Father." He told her.

She laughed. "Right. You've moved on. That's what that kiss was all about? And of course you can be her father Percy. That's one reason I came back. I wanted to give you the choice. I felt like I was being unfair." She explained.

He nodded. "I've got a girlfriend. Her name is Drew and she is a daughter of Aphrodite. And thank you." He hugged her, and the two sat quietly for a moment.

"You're really dating a daughter of Aphrodite? I thought that you would never date one of those shallow girls… Do you want to meet your daughter, Dannielle?"

_**Guys I have a confession to make I took this story from a writer that wrote the story, "Fatherhood" and put it into the PJO universe. The original is a glee fanfict. I just changed to characters. Happy now hudiegleek? I did as you asked. And I add some stuff to the chapters to make it more exciting.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh...I don't know if I'm ready." Percy breathed in then let the breath out. Annabeth smiled slightly and leaned in once more to hug him.

"She'll love you." She whispered.

The muscular man nodded. "She's going to be confused Annabeth. Why did you have to leave?" He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I was terrified! I was pregnant! And I was in love with someone I wasn't sure about. I want you in her life. Lately, she's been asking me where he daddy is. Kids at school talk about there's, and she doesn't understand why she doesn't have one. I don't want her to think you didn't want her. And I wanted you in her life. So here I am. The past is the past. I'm back, and you have a chance to be in her life." She told him.

He nodded. "Dannielle Chase?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Dannielle Christine Jackson. She goes by Dannie." The blonde girl explained.

"I would love to meet her now. Annabeth, we are going to need to talk about some stuff. Like where she'll stay, what she needs, us." He gulped on the last word.

"Percy, you made it clear earlier. There is no us remember? You've moved on." She said the last part slowly as she walked into the room that Dannie was in.

After a few minutes, Annabeth came walking out holding Dannie in her arms. The little girl's blonde hair was very long (Past her waist.) and pulled back into pigtails. She was wearing a pink dress with white leggings, and black shoes.

Everyone was silent as Annabeth, Percy, and Dannie sat on the couch. The three year old was sitting on her mother's lap looking at Percy expectantly. He just stared. He could see so much of him, and so much of Annabeth.

"Hi!" Dannie said excitedly.

"Hey. I'm Percy." he greeted.

She smiled a smile like her mother's, and then looked at her. "Mommy, is Percy your fwiend?" She asked with a happy look.

Annabeth nodded. "Yep, and you and him are going to start spending a lot of time together. Sweetie, after Percy leaves, we will have a little talk about who he is, and what your okay with, alright?" The mother explained.

Dannie nodded, and walked over to Percy. "You wanna play dollies with me? Or maybe color?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, let's go color...if it's alright with your mommy." He said as he looked at Annabeth.

"That's perfectly fine."

After a little while of Percy and Dannie playing, the little girl started to watch a movie, so he could go talk to her mother.

"She's amazing." He smiled.

"Yeah. She's pretty wonderful." The blonde woman sighed happily.

"I think we need to discuss some things. Like, are you planning on going to college?" He asked.

She nodded, and ran into her bedroom momentarily, coming out holding a Manhattan sweatshirt. "Go Griffins!" She fake cheered, and then rolled her eyes as she threw the sweat shirt on the coffee table.

"That's where I go. I'm studying to be a marine biologist." He told her she smiled at him.

"I want to be an architect teacher or a plain architect." She explained.

"That's great. Annabeth, I think we need to talk about what to do with Dannie. I really do want to be in her life, are we going to like alternate weekends, and weekdays, stuff like that, or what?" He asked seriously.

"I haven't decided yet. First, I just need to get her used to the idea of you being around okay? After you leave, I'll talk to her. I'll explain some things to her, and I'll let her decide what she wants, and I'll decide what's best for her. I think you should go now. Drew is probably wondering about you." Annabeth showed him to the door, hugged, and then kissed his cheek as he left.

Annabeth brought Dannie to the couch, and sat her down. "Sweetie, did you like playing with Percy?" She asked happily.

The young girl nodded her head happily. "He's nice. And fun!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"He's going to start being around more, and more baby." Annabeth explained slowly. Dannie nodded and smiled.

"He really likes you." Dannie pointed out.

The woman shook her head and laughed. "Honey, I have to tell you something about Percy." She started.

"Is he my daddy?" The little girl asked.

Her mother looked shocked. She'd almost forgotten how smart her little girl was.

"Yes, but we'll discuss that later okay?" She decided.

"Can I call him daddy?" She asked.

Annabeth laughed. "If you want I guess? Don't you want to wait and get to know him a little bit?" The smart blonde asked.

Dannie shrugged and walked into her bedroom leaving Annabeth a little confused.

_**So remember what I said in the last chapter. well I guess we all know where she gets her smarts from. Well I hope you liked it. PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Percy arrived back at Nico and Thalia's place, his mind was in a fog. Dannie had made him remember just how much he had once loved Annabeth. He thought so much of her back then, and now he was sure he loved her more. He just couldn't let himself take her back. They were never truly together in the first place.

Plus, he had Drew to think about. He was pretty sure, she was about as good as he'd ever get. And he was also sure, even if he wanted Annabeth back, she wouldn't take him.

He knocked on the door, and Thalia answered with a smile. "Hey Daddy." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked in the door.

"Where's Drew, we need to talk." He asked, his question sounding important.

"In the kitchen with Nico, complaining about something." The goth rolled her eyes as the two walked into the kitchen.

"This smells gross. Your such a horrible cook. I am so much better." Drew sated. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Drew let's talk baby." Percy smiled, as he walked over and kissed her lips. The rude blonde smirked at the couple and followed her boyfriend out to the porch.

"What's up sweetie?" She asked in her fake sweetness.

"I have a daughter." He stated. He felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He blinked a few times so they would go away.

"Excuse me?" Drew coughed.

"I have a daughter. With Annabeth..." Finn explained, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "She's an amazing little girl, and I want to be in her life." he told her.

The beach blonde rolled her eyes and laughed. "She's probably not even yours. Did you get a paternity test? I refuse to believe the kid is yours until I see a paternity test proving it." She snarled.

"Okay. I'll get one. But for now, we are going to treat her like my daughter. I want her to meet you that way she'll get to know you." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. How old is she?" Drew asked.

"Three." He explained.

"Hah! Her mother's a whore!" She screeched out with a laugh.

"Drew! Annabeth is very important to me. She's the mother of my child. And not only that, I lost my virginity to her." He explained, saying the last part quietly.

"Well for starters, she's your alleged child. There's a possibility that Annabeth chick could be lying. And second of all, your sleeping with me now, not her." She smiled a fake smile, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Annabeth never lies. I don't even think she can lie. Any ways she sucks at lying and I just want everything to work okay?" He explained.

Drew nodded, and kissed his cheek one last time. "Everything will work. Because I love you." She said dreamily.

"I love you to." He said it, but he didn't feel like the words meant anything.

_**Well I'm done with this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Percy had a great dream about none other than, Annabeth Chase. The dream started off, totally normal. He dreamt that he was, back in high-school, and he was walking down the hallway searching for something, when he heard the sound of a woman's voice calling his name...

"_Percy...Percy...come here big boy." The voice said seductively. He gulped, and walked around the corner, trying very hard to find out where the voice was coming from._

"_Percy..." it said again. Finally he found the source of it. It was Annabeth, she was eight months pregnant, and fifteen again._

"_Oh my gah..." Percy stuttered out. _

"_The babies a girl! We are going to be parents!" She cried out. He just stood there staring at her like she was going to disappear at any moment._

_She started sobbing and looked at him. "I have to leave. I can't steal your childhood..." She said it so softly that it was almost inaudible. _

"_Wait don't go..." he said suddenly. But as soon as he said it, she was gone. Everything went black and, he felt as though he was falling. _

"_Percy! Percy!" A voice called out._

He sat up quickly in bed. "Annabeth!" He shouted. He looked to the edge of his bed, and saw Drew sitting with a mad expression on her face.

"Um what did you just call me?" She questioned, with her jaw clenched.

"Oh uh nothing baby. Doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask what he said again.

"I let myself in. I was going to take you out to breakfast..." her angry voice trailed off.

"Sounds perfect let me get dressed."

The couple, called Thalia and Puck had invited them, plus some of the kids from a glee club that they were in, in high school. Which Annabeth was never in. But she still knew some of the people. Which is why Thalia decided to invite Annabeth and Dannie as well.

Everyone was sitting and laughing, until Percy and Drew arrived. The used to be threatening goth had to hold in a laugh when she saw the look on Drew's face as soon as she saw the girl she'd never seen, plus a child.

"Hey Drew, Percy. Come take a seat. Percy, I saved you a seat next to Dannie." Nico smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend who looked as though she was going to bust up laughing at any moment.

"Jackson! You and Chase make quite an adorable child! One of these days she's defiantly going to be beatin those boys off with a stick!" Clarisse said happily. (surprisingly she had a good voice and has gotten used to Percy more.)

"Hi daddy, I mean Percy sorry!" Dannie greeted.

The muscular man smiled. He liked being called daddy. "Hey Dannie. You don't have to call me Percy. You can call me whatever you want. I guess you talked to your mom huh?" he questioned as he squatted down next to her.

The little girl nodded. "Who's that?" Dannie asked, with a mean expression on her face as she pointed at Drew.

"This is my girlfriend, Drew. She's going to be spending a lot of time with us sweetie." Percy smiled up at Drew who was scowling.

"No." The little blonde girl said. (if I got her hair color wrong please tell me so I can change it.)

Clarisse, Malcolm, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Selina, Katie, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, and Chiron all started laughing.

"What?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't want to spend time with her." She stated.

"Okay how about we eat?" Annabeth suggested, giving the child a stern look.

"Yes mommy. I have a question though." The tiny child said.

"Okay, ask away hun." Thalia told her.

"Aren't mommy and daddies supposed to be together and be in love forever and forever?" She asked.

"Well...um honey. We'll talk about it later." Annabeth smiled and kissed her heads.

"And didn't YOU say that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby? You also said they have to be married, and that they have to be very VERY in love." Dannie said becoming flustered.

"Sweetheart, we will talk about it later..." Annabeth warned.

"Fine." She said stubbornly.

Percy laughed a little at how much the child was like her mother.

"Great, now let's order." Annabeth suggested.

Everyone nodded and looked at their menus.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast, Percy pulled Drew and Annabeth to the side, and asked them if maybe they'd hang out today and try to get to know each other. Reluctantly they agreed. Percy also said he'd watch Dannie, giving them some bonding time.

The women decided to go out for an after breakfast coffee.

When they each entered, they took their seats. "Hello Drew." Annabeth smiled. On the ride over, she had decided if this girl was in Percy's life, then she was going to be in Dannie's to. So Annabeth knew she'd have to tolerate her.

"Listen blondey. Keep your grubby paws off my man. You may have had a night with him when you guys were kids, but now he's older. And he's moved onto bigger better things." Drew shot back.

Annabeth sat with her mouth wide open. "Excuse me?" She stuttered out with an angry expression on her face.

"Um I'm pretty sure you heard me, but I'll say it again. Stay AWAY from my man. Clear? Yeah, you can talk to him about the kid. But that's it." She decided.

The blonde laughed. "No we are not clear. He is my friend, and I plan on keeping him as just that." Annabeth retorted back.

Drew rolled her eyes. "Listen Smart ass. You're nothing to him. You're just his baby momma, no good mistake from when he was in high school. You guys are no longer friends. You guys are acquaintances with a baby. That's it. SO move on and stay away." With that Drew walked out the door and left.

Later that day, Annabeth heard a knock on her apartment door. She smiled when she saw it was Percy and Dannie. "Hey sweetheart." She smiled as she hugged the little girl.

"Hi mommy." She giggled.

"You can come in if you'd like Percy." The blonde woman told him. He nodded and followed the two girls inside. Annabeth sent Dannie off to play in her room, and the two adults sat down to talk. They spent about twenty minutes laughing and chatting, mainly just catching up. But suddenly the conversation went serious.

"I really missed you Annie." He sighed as he looked into her stormy gray eyes.

She shook her head and looked to the floor. "I keep wondering how things would be different if I had stayed..." She started. Percy stopped her by placing a hand on her leg.

"We can't live in the past. All we can do is be glad you're here now." he smiled and hugged her.

"You should be mad at me. You should hate me for taking away three years with your child." She let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of him, but couldn't help it.

"I could never hate you. And, I understand why you left. I think so much of you for having my baby in the first place Annabeth. You'll always have a special place in my heart. And at least the kid accepts me, right? She could have said no way...like she did with Drew." He started.

The blonde rolled her eyes as soon as he said the bitch's name. "Thank you." She smiled. The two shared another hug. But right before they were about to pull away, Percy lowered his face to her's, and caught her in a kiss she wasn't expecting.

Their tongue's danced around each other, as he moved to where he was on top of Annabeth. One of his hands went under her back, while his free hand slid its way down her leg. He kissed her neck, and Annabeth feared there would be a hickey there.

Slowly his hand made its way to the top of her shirt, where he felt her up. His lips met her's again, and by now they were in the midst of a hot make out session.

Little did they know, a small pair of eyes had just walked in the room.

"Mommy! What's going on?" Dannie screamed. The two parents jumped apart, and sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"I think we need to talk." Percy laughed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh yeah. Dannie, come sit next to Mommy okay?" Annabeth questioned. The little girl nodded and smiled as she walked over and took a seat in between her parents.

"I have a question!" She said loudly. Percy chuckled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you two together now? Because I don't like Drew." She stated. Both adults looked at each other. Annabeth bit her lip holding back a laugh. Something Percy found extremely cute.

"Um no. We are just friends." Her mother explained.

"Friends? I didn't think friends kissed..." Dannie said sounding confused.

"Well they usually don't, but your mother and I...uh well...Annie?" The way he said her name, sounded as though he was asking for a lifeline. Rachel laughed and placed an arm around her daughter.

"Do you know what a secret is?" The blonde asked.

Dannie nodded. Obviously proud of herself for knowing. "Something you don't tell anyone else." She smiled.

"That's right. So let's keep what you just saw, a little secret between all of us, okay?" Her mother suggested.

The little girl put her hand to her chin as though she were thinking. "I think we should tell Drew." She sighed.

Her parent's exchanged a look. "Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because, if we don't, then we'll be lying to her. And didn't you say that lying was wrong." the fake innocent look on their daughter's face made Percy want to burst out laughing right there.

"Lying is wrong. But I don't think we should tell Drew." Percy interjected.

"Yeah, bad idea." Annabeth agreed.

"Fine." Dannie agreed as she crossed her arms and went into her room.

"Quite some kid we have." Percy laughed. Annabeth nodded and stared at the door.

The next day, Percy and Annabeth both had classes, so they left Dannie with Thalia and Nico. Who really didn't know much about three year olds. So there they all sat. In the living room of their house. Thalia and Nico sitting on the couch, while Dannie sat on the coffee table.

"I'm bored." The young girl whined.

The adults looked at each other panicked. "Well, what do you want to do?" Thalia asked sweetly.

Dannie smiled. "Watch Barney!" She said excitedly.

"We don't have Barney." Nico frowned.

"It might be on..." Thalia shot him a warning glance.

"I know a secret!" The little girl shouted.

Nico and Thalia both looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of secret kid?" He asked with a smirk.

"About Mommy and Daddy." She gave them an 'I know something you don't know look.' After she said it, she walked over to the bag of toys Annabeth had packed for her, and started playing with her dolls.

"Wait, wait, wait." The black haired man said as he ran over to the kid. He gently grabbed her arms and carried her over to where she was sitting on the coffee table again. "What do you know?" He questioned.

Dannie shrugged. "I don't know. What's in it for me?" She asked sweetly while batting her eye lashes.

"This kid is an evil genius." Nico laughed as he looked over at Thalia.

"Well, she has Percy and Annabeth as parents, so she has to have some kind of evil mind. And offer her something! I want to know the secret!" The Goth squealed.

"How about ice cream kiddo." Nico suggested.

"This is bigger than ice cream." She smiled.

"I can't believe I'm negotiating with a three year old." Nico laughed. Thalia shook her head, and sat next to Dannie on the coffee table.

"How about five bucks and some ice cream." Thalia suggested.

The little girl thought about it for a second then nodded. "Okay. I'm not really supposed to tell, but I don't like Drew. Mommy and Daddy kissed last night." She confessed. "Now pay up." The young girl stuck her hand out.

The adults' faces fell in shock. Nico pulled out his wallet, then handed her five dollars. "Let's get her some ice cream." Thalia laughed.

"Thanks for telling, Squirt." Nico said as he ruffled her hair a bit while they walked into the kitchen.


End file.
